videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Universe (Video Game Series)
Crystal Universe is a video game series developed by Sega. Crystal Universe After finding a world made out of crystals and a king turning out to be a villain, an 8-year-old girl and her voice collar dog must stop him and save her family. Crystal Universe 2 After being send to a place, where people have mysterious powers that are being tested for 8 years; Trisha, now 16, must stop these people with the help of her voice-collared dog, Dez. Crystal Universe 3 It's been 1 year since the rebel war between the police and Zorak, Trisha find herself when she saw some scientists create a clone who run away. But a new evil has rise after both of them and it's up to Trisha to stop them. Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future 7 months after last film, Trisha found out what her brother found out about the past in last film. Trisha, Kyle, Danny and Dez force to team up, going to 1975 and stop the evil in this powerful sequel Crystal Universe: The New Harvert On 2018, 5 years old Jamie Harvert found out his dead sister's past when before she was missing and the crystal. When found the truth, he end up in the another world. Crystal Universe: The Awakening It is race against time for Trisha to rescue her brother, people and save the past. With Dez and her clone, Tamera with her, Trisha found out Jamie's past when he was 5 years old. Crystal Universe 4 After having a strange dream about a woman, Trisha and her friends try to figure out who that woman before a crystal monster gets her. Crystal Universe 5 When a new digital world is made for people for talking, playing and lots of thing, people can do and also it is fun. Trisha Harvert found out about this digital world is very dangerous but something is wrong, but what? Crystal Universe 6 Trisha Harvert saw her older self and run off. Trisha must team up with her youngest self to found the older self but she found out about her future and she need to change future before it is too late. Crystal Universe 7 Years after the last game, a new group of strange people with supernatural powers that are threatening to scare people of New York. Trisha Harvert must stop them before it is too late. Crystal Universe 8 Crystal Universe 9 Crystal Universe 10 Characters *Trisha Harvert-The Main Protagonist of the video game series *Dez-A dog who has a voice collar around his neck and Trisha's pet dog/best friend *King Damiant-King of the crystal world and is evil, dies in Crystal Universe *Kyle Harvert-Trisha's brother *Queen Annathis-King Damiant's wife, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Detective Eric Harvert-Trisha's father *Karen Harvert-Trisha's mother *Matthew Harvert-A scientist, Eric's brother and Trisha and Kyle's uncle *Carrie Rupert-Kyle's crush/girlfriend *Phil Rupert-Carrie's father *Princess Victoria-Annathis and Damiant's daughter, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Prince Michael-Annathis and Damiant's son *Captain Barney Linebeck-The NYPD Captain *Madison Freestone-Trisha's teacher *Emma Johnson-Kyle and Carrie's teacher *Craig Turner-A guy Trisha follows *Destiny Johnson-Emma's sister, dies in Crystal Universe *Danny Thompson-Trisha's love interest *Captain Simon Richardson/Zorak-A captain who captured Trisha 8 years ago who turns out to be a crystal monster during the end, dies in Crystal Universe 2 *Cami Warren-Trisha's friend *Heather Morgan-Danny's ex-girlfriend *President Abigail Shaw-The president of the prisoner when Trisha held for 8 years, dies in Crystal Universe 2 *The Girl-A dangerous girl who has a crazy power *Jamie Harvert-Trisha's new 8 year old brother *Julie Richards-A girl who knows what really happened to King Damiant *Gabrielle "Gabby" Wallace-A 7-year-old girl who Trisha and Danny befriended *Chloe Mitchell-A clone of Trisha *Winstead Hover/Orop-A man who is planning to capture Chloe and turns out to be a crystal monster, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Jason Dalton-A clone what Winstead made to kill Chloe but end up falling in love with her *Officer Tamera Paige-A young new officer who turns out to be Trisha's clone *Professor Elliot Harvert-Eric's uncle *Janet Williams-A girl who bullies Jamie, but end up as Jamie's love interest *Liam Murphy-A guy who is friends with Trisha *Maria Paige-Tamera's aunt *Helen Duncan-A Russian woman who is Trisha's clone, dies in Crystal Universe 4 *Vivian Weatherstone-The strange woman Trisha dreamed about *Roark-A crystal monster who is after Vivian, dies in Crystal Universe 4 *Melody Weatherstone-Vivian's daughter who has feelings for Jamie *Sam Hardy-A ex-FBI agent who is Melody's father and Vivian's ex-lover *Dylan Harvert-Trisha's 20 years old cousin *Simon Harvert-Trisha's 17 years old cousin and Dylan's brother *Nancy Harvert-Trisha's 13 years old cousin and Dylan and Simon's sister *Jeff Harvert-Dylan, Simon and Nancy's 10 years old brother *Bella Harvert-Dylan, Simon, Nancy and Jeff's 6 years old adoptive sister who Dean save when she was baby. *Dean Harvert-Matthew and Eric's brother, Dylan, Simon, Nancy and Jeff's father and Bella's adoption ﻿father *Detective Bobby Hawke-A tough detective who try to stop Trisha's plan *Olivia Rupert-Carrie's mother and Phil's ex-wife *Claire Solomon-A 16 year old girl who is very sick who is Trisha's clone, but turns out to be Trisha's cousin *Patrick Solomon-Claire's father *Beth Chandler-Karen's sister, Trisha's aunt and Claire's biological mother *Erica Robertson-A school reporter who befriended Trisha *Caitlin Reese-A troubled teenager who Trisha befriended *Yesenia Albertson-Monica's mother, Caitlin and Sara's grandmother and a new villain *Sara Reese-Caitlin's sister *Monica Reese-Caitlin and Sara's mother *Jack Martin-A friend of Trisha *April Sheldon-A friend of Trisha and Jack's secret lover *Marcus Randall-April's uncle and unknown about his niece dating Jack in secret *Jade Tyler-A friend of Trisha *Shelia Louis-A friend of Trisha *Samuel Washington-Works for Yesenia and is good friends with Monica *Fiona Crockett-Works for Yesenia and is good friends with Monica Voice Actors and Actresses *Kath Soucie as Trisha Harvert, Officer Tamera Paige, Helen Duncan, and Claire Solomon *David Kaye as Dez *Jason Marsden as Kyle Harvert *TBA as Jamie Harvert *Dee Bradley Baker as Detective Eric Harvert *Cricket Leigh as Karen Harvert *David Kaufman as Matthew Harvert *Ashley Johnson as Carrie Rupert *Elijah Wood as Danny Thompson *Tara Strong as Cami Warren *Sarah Gadon as Heather Morgan *Kari Wahlgren as Erica Robertson *Ryan Potter as Jack Martin *Alyson Court as April Sheldon *Christine Marie Cabanos as Jade Tyler *Eden Sher as Shelia Louis *Hynden Walch as Gabriella Wallace *Kari Wahlgren as Madison Freestone, and Chloe Mitchell *Jonquil Goode as Caitlin Reese *Eva Bella as Bella Harvert *Lauren Tom as Nancy Harvert *Christine Marie Cabanos as Sara Reese *PJ Byrne as King Damiant *TBA as Queen Annathis *Jeannie Elias as Princess Victoria *TBA as Prince Michael *Erin Fitzgerald as Emma Johnson *TBA as Craig Turner *TBA as Captain Barney Linebeck *Katie Griffin as Officer Melanie Lovato *Erin Fitzgerald as Destiny Johnson *TBA as Captain Simon Richardson *TBA as President Abigail Shaw *Lauren Tom as The Girl *TBA as Julie Richards *Kathryn Cressida as Janet Williams *Lara Jill Miller as Young Trisha Harvert *Grey DeLisle as Young Kyle Harvert *TBA as Young Yesenia Albertson *TBA as Young Monica Albertson *Pamela Adlon as Young Samuel Washington *TBA as Young Fiona Crockett *TBA as Winstead Hover/Orop *TBA as Jason Dalton *TBA as Professor Elliot Harvert *TBA as Liam Murphy *TBA as Maria Paige *TBA as Vivian Weatherstone *TBA as Roark *TBA as Melody Weatherstone *TBA as Sam Hardy *TBA as Dylan Harvert *TBA as Simon Harvert *TBA as Jeff Harvert *TBA as Dean Harvert *TBA as Detective Bobby Hawke *TBA as Olivia Rupert *TBA as Phil Rupert *TBA as Patrick Solomon *TBA as Beth Chandler Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Series